7/167
Arapça harfli ayet metni *'وَإِذْ تَأَذَّنَ رَبُّكَ لَيَبْعَثَنَّ عَلَيْهِمْ إِلَى يَوْمِ الْقِيَامَةِ مَن يَسُومُهُمْ سُوءَ الْعَذَابِ إِنَّ رَبَّكَ لَسَرِيعُ الْعِقَابِ وَإِنَّهُ<لَغَفُورٌ رَّحِيمٌ' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Ve iz teezzene rabbuke le yeb’asenne aleyhim ilâ yevmil kıyâmeti men yesûmuhum sûel azâb(azâbi), inne rabbeke le serîul ıkâbi ve innehu le gafûrun rahîm(rahîmun). Kelime anlamlı meal وَإِذْ تَأَذَّنَ رَبُّكَ لَيَبْعَثَنَّ عَلَيْهِمْ إِلَى يَوْمِ الْقِيَامَةِ مَن يَسُومُهُمْ سُوءَ الْعَذَابِ إِنَّ رَبَّكَ لَسَرِيعُ الْعِقَابِ وَإِنَّهُ* لَغَفُورٌ رَّحِيمٌ *Ve iz teezzene rabbuke le yeb’asenne aleyhim ilâ yevmil kıyâmeti men yesûmuhum sûel azâb(azâbi), inne rabbeke le serîul ıkâbi ve innehu le gafûrun rahîm(rahîmun). *Ve senin Rabbin kıyâmet gününe kadar, onlara azabın en kötüsünü yapacak kişileri mutlaka göndereceğini bildirmişti. Muhakkak ki senin Rabbin ikabı (cezası) çabuk olandır. Ve gerçekten O, elbette Gafur ve Rahîm'dir. Kelime kelime anlamı * ve iz teezzene : ve bildirmişti *''' rabbu-ke''' : senin Rabbin *''' le yeb'asenne''' : mutlaka gönderecek * aleyhim : onların üzerine *''' ilâ yevmi el kıyâmeti''' : kıyâmet gününe (kadar) *''' men''' : kim, kimse *''' yesûmu-hum''' : onları zorlayacak *''' sûe el azâbi''' : azabın kötüsü *''' inne''' : muhakkak, şüphesiz *''' rabbeke''' : senin Rabbin *''' le serîu el ıkâbi''' : mutlaka ikabı (şiddetli ceza) çabuktur (seridir) *''' ve inne-hu''' : ve muhakkak o *''' le gafûrun''' : elbette mağfiret edendir *''' rahîmun''' : Rahîm'dir, rahmet gönderendir Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *167. An o zamanı ki Rabbin, kıyamet gününedek onlara en kötü azapla azaplandıracak olanları göndereceğini kesin olarak bildirmişti. Şüphe yok ki Rabbin, cezayı pek tez verir ve şüphe yok ki o, suçları örter, rahimdir. Ali Bulaç Meali *167. İşte o zaman Rabbin, onlara en kötü azabı yapacak kimse(leri) kıyamet gününe kadar üzerlerine mutlaka göndereceğini bildirdi. Şüphesiz, Rabbin (ceza ile) sonuçlandırması pek çabuk olandır ve gerçekten O, bağışlayandır, esirgeyendir. Ahmet Varol Meali *167.Rabbin onların başlarına, kendilerine kıyamet gününe kadar en kötü şekilde azap edecek birilerini musallat edeceğini bildirmişti. Muhakkak ki Rabbin cezayı çabuk verendir. O aynı zamanda bağışlayıcı, rahmet edicidir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *167. Rabbin, kıyamet gününe kadar, onları, kötü azaba uğratacak kimseleri üzerlerine göndereceğini bildirmişti. Doğrusu Rabbin, cezayı çabuk verir. Doğrusu O bağışlar ve merhamet eder. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *167. Hani Rabbin, elbette kıyamet gününe kadar onlara azabın en kötüsünü tattıracak kimseleri göndereceğini bildirmişti. Şüphesiz Rabbin, elbette cezayı çabuk verendir. Şüphesiz O, çok bağışlayandır, çok merhamet edendir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *167. Rabbin, elbette kıyamet gününe kadar onlara en kötü eziyeti yapacak kimseler göndereceğini ilan etti. Şüphesiz Rabbin cezayı çabuk verendir. Ve O çok bağışlayan, pek esirgeyendir. Edip Yüksel Meali *167. Ayrıca Rabbin, diriliş gününe kadar onlara cezaların en kötüsünü verecek kimseler göndereceğini bildirdi. Rabbin çabuk sonuçlandırandır ve elbette O, Bağışlayandır, Rahimdir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *167. O Vakit Rabbin işte şu ahdi ilan edip bildirdi ki: Kıyamet gününe kadar onlara en kötü muameleyi yapacak olan kimseleri başlarına gönderecektir. Muhakkak ki, Rabbin hızla cezalandırandır ve yine muhakkak ki O, çok affedici, çok merhametlidir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *167. Ve o vakit rabbın şu ahdı i'lâm buyurdu: lâbüd kıyamet gününe kadar üzerlerine hep o kötü azâbı peyleyecek kimse gönderecek, şüphe yok ki rabbın çok seri' ıkablı, yine şüphe yok ki o çok gafur, çok rahîmdir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *167. Ve hatırlat onlara, o vakit Rabbin bildirmiş oldu ki, elbette Kıyamet gününe kadar onların üzerine onlara en kötü azap ile işkencede bulunacak kimseler gönderecek. Şüphe yok ki, Rabbin elbette Seriû'i-İkâb'tır ve şüphe yok ki, O elbette gafûrdur, rahîmdir. Muhammed Esed *167. Ve Rabbin, tâ Kıyamet Günü'ne kadar, onların üzerine mutlaka kendilerini çetin bir azaba koşacak kimseler salacağını da bildirmişti: doğrusu, senin Rabbin ceza vermekte çabuktur, ama O aynı zamanda çok esirgeyen, gerçek bağışlayıcıdır. Suat Yıldırım *167. O vakit Rabbin, kıyamet gününe kadar onları kötü azaba uğratacak kimseler ortaya çıkaracağını bildirdi.Muhakkak ki Rabbin, dilediğinde cezayı çabucak verir, ama aslında gafurdur, rahîmdir (affı ve merhameti boldur). Süleyman Ateş Meali *167. Rabbin, "Elbette ta kıyamet gününe kadar onlara azabın en kötüsünü yapacak kimseler gönderecektir!" diye ilan etmişti. Doğrusu, Rabbin çabuk ceza verendir ve O, çok bağışlayan, çok esirgeyendir. Şaban Piriş Meali *167. Rabbin, onların üzerine kıyamet gününe dek kendilerini en kötü cezalandıracak kimseleri göndereceğini bildirmişti. Rabbinin ceza vermesi çok hızlıdır. O, bağışlayan, acıyandır da! Ümit Şimşek Meali *167. O zaman Rabbin İsrailoğullarına, kıyamete kadar kendilerine azabın en kötüsünü reva görecek kimseleri göndereceğini bildirmişti. Şüphesiz, Rabbinin cezası pek çabuktur. Ve şüphesiz, O çok bağışlayıcı, çok merhamet edicidir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *167. Rabbin, kıyamet gününe kadar, kendilerine azabın en kötüsünü yapacak kimseleri üzerlerine göndereceğini bildirmişti. Senin Rabbin cezayı vermede çok süratli davranır; ama çok affedici, çok merhametlidir de. Yusuf Ali (English) *167. Behold! thy Lord did declare(1140) that He would send against them, to the Day of Judgment, those who would afflict them with grievous penalty. Thy Lord is quick in retribution, but He is also Oft-forgiving, Most Merciful. * * dipnot : *1140 See Deut. 11:28;"A curse if ye will not obey the commandments of the Lord your God but turn aside out of the way I command you this day"; also Deut. 28:49; "The Lord shall bring a nation against thee from afar, from the end of the earth, as swift as the eagle flieth; a nation whose tongue thou shalt not understand"; and many other passages. M. Pickthall (English) *167. And (remember) when thy Lord proclaimed that He would raise against them till the Day of Resurrection those who would lay on them a cruel torment. Lo! verily thy Lord is swift in prosecution and lo! verily He is Forgiving, Merciful. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *167-Ey Resulüm! Onlara işte bu kıssayı sor, o vakti de an ve hatırlat ki, Rabbin, şuna izin vermeyi gerekli görmüş, yani şunu kesinlikle yerine getirmiş ve uygulamıştı ki, Elbette onların, o bütün Musa kavmi'nin üzerine kıyamete kadar öyle bir kimse gönderecek ki, kendilerini azabın en kötüsüne peyleyecek. Daha önce Mısır'da iken Hz. Musa'nın İsrailoğulları'na ilk müjdesinde "Allah, sizi yeryüzünde başkalarının yerine geçirecek ve bakacak ki, nasıl hareket ediyorsunuz." (A'raf, 7/129) buyurulmuştu. Süleyman aleyhisselam zamanına kadar İsrailoğulları, aralarındaki kötülere pek hayat hakkı tanımazlardı, onları te'dîp ve ta'zîp ederek, gerekirse yok ederek cezalandırırlardı. İyilerin bu mücadele ve mücahedeleri sebebiyle ilâhî rahmet sayesinde yükselen ve kalkınan kavim, yeryüzünün büyük bir kısmına mirasçı olmuştu, ünü doğuyu ve batıyı tutmuştu. Süleyman aleyhisselam zamanından biraz sonra artık o parlak dönem sona ermiş, İsrail kavmi, bundan böyle başlarında iyi yöneticiler bulunmasına genellikle tahammül edemez olmuşlardı. Fasık ve zalim kimselere boyun eğmeye razı olmuşlardı. Bir kavmin böyle bir halde bulunması ise "Ey Rabbim! Bizim başımıza azap ve bela getirecek kimseleri gönder." der gibi fiili bir taleptir. İşte o vakit Hak Teâlâ, İsrailoğulları üzerine azap eyleyecek, onları belaya sürükleyecek ve nihayet kıyamete kadar en kötü azabı uygulayacak kimseler musallat etmeyi gerekli görmüş ve vacip kılmış ve şu halde Buhtü Nassar'a müsaade edip, İsrail kavmi aleyhine böyle bir azabı icap ve icra eylemiştir. Bu durum, artık onların hepsi hakkında bir ceza olmuştur. Şüphesiz Rabb'in, azabı süratli olandır, hızla ceza verendir. Onun azabı, O'nun dilemesi ile hemen geliverir. Nitekim bir gün geldi onlara Buhtü Nassar'ı gönderiverdi de devletlerini perişan etti, yurtlarını harebeye çevirdi, eli silah tutabilenleri katliama uğratıp, kızlarını ve kadınlarını esir, geriye kalanları da ağır vergilere mahkûm eyledi. Onlar bu zillet altında kaldı gitti ki, işte dünyada azabın en kötüsü de budur. Yine de şüphe yok ki, O senin Rabbin, daima gafûrdur, rahîmdir. Tevbe edenlere ve sana uyanlara mağfireti ve rahmeti sınırsızdır. Rabbin böylesine gafûr, rahîm olmakla beraber, öylesine cezası hızlı geldiğinden üzerlerine o kimseyi gönderdik, Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *167 Zımnen, “Eğer gerçekten O'nun elçisi isen” (karş. 6:37 ve 109. ayet ve ilgili notlar). Bizim burada “mucize” olarak çevirdiğimiz “âyet” terimi, bazı müfessirlere göre, Hz. Peygamber'e inanmayanların itirazlarına cevap olarak indirilen sözlü “mesaj” anlamında kullanılmıştır. Ne var ki, o sıralar süreklilik içinde vahyedilmekte olan Kur’an'ın kendisinin bu kabil sözlü mesajlarla dolu olduğu düşünülürse, burada inanmayanların talebinin sözlü mesajla değil, daha çok Hz. Peygamber'in ilahî vahye dayalı misyonunun özel bir biçimde tezahürü ya da “isbatı”yla ilgili olması, yani ileri sürdüğü hakikati sözümona “nesnel” bir tarzda kabul ettirecek gözle görülebilir, somut bir mucize beklentisine matuf olması gerekir. Yukarıdaki ayet, en geniş anlamıyla, peygamberliğin tek makul isbatını mesajın kendisinde değil, peygamberin sergileyebileceği mucizelerde arayan dar kafalılığı, ilkel düşünce tarzını işaret ediyor. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *167. Ve hatırlat onlara o vakit Rab'bi bildirmiş oldu ki, elbette kıyamet gününe kadar onların üzerine onlara en kötü azap ile işkencede bulunacak kimseler gönderecek. Şüphe yok ki, Rab'bin elbette cezayı çabuk verendir ve şüphe yok ki, o elbette çok bağışlayan, pek esirgeyendir. *167. Bu mübarek âyetler, İsrail oğullarının bir takım kötü hareketlerinden dolayı kıyamete kadar uğrayacakları musibetler haber vermektedir. Ve onlardan iyi kimseler ile hallerini düzeltmekten mahrum olan kimselerin bir ilâhî imtihan olarak iyiliklere ve kötülüklere mâruz bulunmuş olduklarını beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Resulüm!. (Ve hatırlat onlara) O İsrail oğullarına geçmişlerinin hayat tarihlerini zikret, (o vakit) Onların bulundukları zaman (Rab'bin) onlar hakkında (bildirmiş oldu ki) Peygamberleri lisaniyle tebliğ buyurmuştu ki (elbette kıyamete kadar onların) o kavmin (üzerine) sırf günahlarının bir cezası olmak için (onlara en kötü azap ile) ihanet ile, cizye almakla (işkencede bulunacak kimseler) başka hâkim kavimler (gönderecek.) onları aşağılık bir hayat yaşatacaktır. Böyle bir muamele onların haklarında takdir edilmiştir. Nitekim asrı saadete kadar muhtelif milletlerin özellikle mecusilerin, Hıristiyanların esaretleri altında yaşamışlardır, asrı saadetten sonra da yine çeşitli devletlere cizye vererek dağınık bir halde bulunmuşlar ve son asırda Al m an'I arın şiddetli cezalarına uğramışlardır. (Şüphe yok ki, Rab'bîn elbette cezayı çabuk verendir) Onun dinine, emirlerine, yasaklarına riâyet etmeyenleri pek çabuk felâketlere uğratır, (ve şüphe yok ki, o) Kerem sahibi mabut (elbette gafurdur) mü'min kullarının birçok kusurlarını affeder ve örter ve (rahimdir.) kullarına merhameti pek çoktur. Binaenaleyh bazı âsi kullarını bir takım belâlara, musibetlere bu dünyada uğratması da onların uyanıp hâllerini düzeltmeleri hikmetine dayalı olduğundan bu da ilâhi merhametin bir nevi tecellisi demektir.